


Sisterly Confidences

by addleheadedfemale (justaskalice)



Series: Family Matters [2]
Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M, Gen, Pre-Pemberley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaskalice/pseuds/addleheadedfemale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A lady's imagination is very rapid; it jumps from admiration to love, from love to matrimony in a moment." William Darcy, Pride & Prejudice, Chapter 6.</p><p>Gigi finds out about Lizzie and other stories: Tales from the Pemberley Arc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The first time Gigi hears Lizzie Bennet's name is at Thanksgiving dinner. Fitz is in the middle of a story about Aunt Cathy and a recent meeting with Pemberley Digital's major investors. 

"I wish I could do Catherine justice. She was at her finest, I am telling you. Lizzie B. would have had a field day."

All conversation around the table stops. William, who had been carefully chewing Caroline's stuffing, sets down his fork abruptly with a sharp clang. Caroline clears her throat loudly and glares at Fitz.

"More wine, Darcy?"

Fitz looks abashed and changes the subject immediately, asking Brandon to tell the group about the new environmentally sustainable building project his firm is working on, but Gigi's eyes are fixed on her older brother. William accepts more wine from their hostess with barely a nod. The color drained from his face at Fitz's previous comment, and now there are bright red patches high on his cheeks. 

If they were alone, Gigi would pounce on the topic and push until she got an answer, but she senses that any questioning now would force William into terser and more taciturn responses. So she keeps quiet and bides her time.

* * *

She forgets about Lizzie for a week or so. The end of the semester is coming on fast and she has tests to study for and papers to revise. But when Caroline invites her out for hot chocolate and a study break one afternoon, the memory comes roaring back. And if anyone can be counted on to know everything worth gossiping about, it's Caroline Lee. 

The question is, will she talk? Caroline's reaction was almost as severe as William's, and if there is a girl involved...well, Caroline's feelings for William have been an open secret for years. Catherine DeBourgh often says that the two are made for each other, so alike in stature and manner, but Gigi disagrees. Their sameness makes them indescribably ill-suited for one another. They make a handsome couple, and Gigi knows her brother uses Caroline, with her stinging wit and cool charm, like a safety blanket in uncomfortable or unfamiliar settings, but there is no spark there, no heat. 

Gigi also knows that Caroline would disagree with that assessment. So she approaches the subject of Lizzie Bennet (for she has discovered, through careful Twitter stalking, that B does stand for Bennet) with the cunning and skill of a master spy.

She gets her chocolate and Caroline gets a low-fat skim mocha latte, and they find a seat in the packed coffee shop. Caroline looks around and wrinkles her nose. 

"I do _not_ miss this part of college. So many smelly, hungover college students crowded into so many tiny spaces." 

Gigi smiles into her hot chocolate. "I highly doubt you ever studied with the masses. You probably had some super secret vault with test answers and fifty years of course outlines in file cabinets."

Caroline raises her eyebrows and gives her very best mysterious smile. "I'll never tell."

"I'm so ready to be done. William has our ski passes waiting for us in Tahoe. He's going to go ahead and get the house ready, and after my last final I'm taking the first flight out and not looking back."

At this, Caroline purses her lips. "You have a housekeeper, you know. He shouldn't do that himself." 

Gigi shrugs. "Most of the time he doesn't. But Christmas is our time, you know? Just the two of us." 

She's skirting dangerous territory now, and the expression on her companion's face is as close to wistful as it ever gets. 

"Hey, Caroline, can I ask you something?" 

The wistfulness evaporates. "Anything, Gigi. You know that." 

And this is where she takes her big gamble: puts all her cards on the table. She's been putting the pieces together, and she's already got what she thinks is the outline of a story. Caroline knows Lizzie, and so does Fitz, but not from L.A. This information, combined with the frenetic pace that William has been working since the beginning of November, hints at a tantalizing tale. 

"When you went to see Aunt Cathy in October, you know, um, right around the same time as William and Fitz were doing some consulting work for her?" 

There's a flicker in Caroline's eye, but her polite smile does not waver.

"Yes?"

"Did you notice anything odd going on? Between my brother and...Lizzie Bennet?"

She tries to drop the name casually, like she says it all the time, like who doesn't know Lizzie? It doesn't quite go like she planned, however, because Caroline smile is now a smirk and she's got  _that_  look. The look that says,  _I know what you're playing at, little girl, and don't even try. I invented this game_.

"There is absolutely nothing, odd or otherwise, going on between your brother and Lizzie Bennet." 

The most fascinating thing about this statement is the force and certainty with which Caroline utters it.

* * *

Gigi is forced to abandon the Mystery of Lizzie Bennet until after her finals are complete. She tries once, half-heartedly, to get some information out of Fitz, but all he'll say is, "Oh, no. I am not going near that situation with a ten-foot pole. Sorry, Gigi D, I am in enough trouble. Leave me out of it."  

She's out of options. Well, technically Bing is an option, but he's not exactly suited for subterfuge. Straight to the source it is: William must be made to tell all. And with a week's vacation over the Christmas holiday, stuck alone with his inquisitive and tenacious little sister in a cabin in the mountains, he won't be able to avoid it.

At least, not for long.


	2. Chapter 2

The first damper on her plans comes fairly quickly. "I'm sorry, Gigi. You know that I don't like doing this, but I don't have a choice. If we're going to keep the Domino project on track, these issues must be dealt with in a timely manner."

She sighs, but nods understandingly. "I guess I knew a week was too much to hope for. It would have been nice, thougj."

He smiles. "Agreed. Three days is better than nothing, is it not? I simply can't justify staying until after the New Year. I'll book the latest flight I can on the 26th…within reason."

"You owe me." She sticks her bottom lip out in an exaggerated pout as a devious little plan starts to develop in her mind. "In fact, I'm going to think about exactly how _much_  you owe me and get back to you."

Something in her tone warns him, and he raises his eyebrows. "Let's not get carried away."

She just shrugs innocently and changes the subject. "I'll be so glad to finish my tests. I'm going to sleep for days."

"When is your last exam? I am having dinner with Bing and Caroline on the 21st. Perhaps you could join us."

"Can't. I will be unconscious. Advanced Computer Animation ends at 2 p.m. and I plan on immediately returning to my apartment, popping a couple of sleeping pills, and passing out for two days. That should leave me just enough time to pack before we hit the powder."

William purses his lips. “You know I don’t approve of those sleep aids, Gigi.”

“They’re _herbal_ , William.”

“Which means they are completely unregulated.”

“I suppose I could just do a few shots of bourbon.”

“Gigi.”

“William, you really need to lighten up.”

* * *

In the end, she doesn’t need the sleep aid or the bourbon. Exhaustion takes care of everything the natural way, and when she wakes to a persistent knocking at her door, the sun is shining and it’s the middle of the afternoon.

She stumbles out into the living room, rubbing her eyes and yawning wildly. When she opens the door, she is not surprised to see William with two cups of coffee and a white paper bag. He hands her one of the cups wordlessly.

“You spoil me,” she says, letting out another yawn and accepting the drink. She inhales the steam, smiling as the sweet sugary smell hits her nose. “You actually brought me the good stuff? You don’t even think this is real coffee!”

“That’s because it is not. But in the spirit of the holidays, I decided that it would not kill me to order you a low fat caramel macchiato with whip cream.”

“What did you get?”

He gives her his best withering stare. “Black coffee.”

“French roast?”

“What else?”

She steps back to let him into her condo. “Your predictability is simultaneously boring and totally comforting.”

“I know precisely what you mean.”

The paper bag contains a variety of donuts and scones, picked up at a neighborhood bakery that Gigi adores. She tears into a bear claw wolfishly, ignoring the look of amused disapproval that crosses her brother's face.

“How was dinner with Caroline and Bing?”

She knows she is not imagining the frustration that flashes in his eyes before he carefully looks away.

“It was fine. But I am looking forward to spending some time…away.”

“You’ve been away a lot lately.” She doesn’t mean to accuse him of anything, but the guilt that springs up in his eyes is immediate.

“I am sorry, but this has been a busy time for Pemberley and-“

“Oh, William, that isn’t what I meant at all.” She waves him off and pauses, chewing on her lip as she thinks over what she wants to say. “It’s just that you have a certain pattern. You…you retreat into work. It happened after everything with…well, last spring. Not that you weren’t there for me, but every second of your day you were either here or at the office. You didn’t stop until Bing practically forced you to come to visit him. I thought things were getting better there for a while, but then this fall you fell right back into the same pattern.”

“I fail to see your point.”

“Don’t you want something…more from life than that?”

He drinks his coffee, avoiding her eyes. She hesitates, but decides she has to press the subject.

“You’ve been working nonstop for weeks. You’re in Chicago or L.A. or New York. You’re even in constant meetings when you’re home.” When he doesn’t respond, she shakes her head and sighs. “You’re going to tell me what happened eventually.”

Without meeting her eyes, he nods. “I have no doubt of that.”

* * *

There is something ethereal about being in the Sierras, away from the hustle and bustle of the city. There is skiing, of course, and the holiday crowds flux into the resorts in the area. But the Darcy cabin is removed from all that, at the end of a long, winding road, nestled back against some trees with the feeling of complete wilderness on all sides.

It is Gigi’s favorite place in the world.

Normally they spend more time here, and William will get them passes for all their favorite ski resorts. They’ll spend days racing down the slopes after Christmas, teasing each other and competing the way only close siblings do. It is a side of William that Gigi doesn’t think he lets anyone else see, and that makes their Christmases together extra special.

This year, they are only spending a single afternoon downhill skiing, although Gigi secures a promise from her brother that they will go snowshoeing through the woods on Christmas Eve. She knows that if there is a time when he will truly let his guard down, it will have to be private and quiet, just the two of them.

There has been a good snow cover in the Sierras this winter, and the woods are clear and unbroken when they lace up their snowshoes that afternoon. From the side of the cabin, Gigi can see the Christmas tree sparkling and lit up through the floor to ceiling windows that surround their front room. She is already looking forward to the hot cider and cookies that are waiting in the kitchen. The cold is biting, even in full sunlight, and she’s glad for the extra layers that William forced her to put on before they came out.

For the first mile or so, they walk in silence, concentrating on breaking a path through the trees. It is not unfamiliar territory for the pair; they have a route that will take them around the outskirts of the wood and loop around to the front of their property, about four miles total.

Surprisingly, it is William who breaks the silence first.

“Can I ask you a rather…delicate question? You must keep this conversation in strictest confidence.”

Gigi grins through the thick balaclava that is covering her mouth.

“Of course. What are sisters for?”

He pauses and she catches up quickly, taking advantage of the path he’s forged ahead of her.

“How long has Caroline had feelings for me?” 


	3. Chapter 3

It is not the question that Gigi is expecting, and a few seconds pass while she processes.

“Seriously?”

William lets out a huff and begins to walk again, arms pumping in time with his legs. She follows him quickly, struggling to keep up.

“I wasn’t making fun of you, it’s just…I always thought you knew and just didn’t want to encourage her.”

A pointed glance makes it clear, even with two thirds of his face covered, that the question was perfectly serious.

“When?”

“I don’t know. A long time, at least since you graduated from college. You really didn’t know? She’s not exactly subtle.”

“There have been occasions when I wondered, particularly last summer in Hunsford. But I confess my attention has been otherwise diverted lately. I dismissed my suspicions until…”

He doesn’t continue, and Gigi is torn between asking for clarification about what has diverted his attention and asking about Hunsford. She goes with the obvious question instead.

“Until what, William?”

He makes no response for a long while, and she is just about to prompt him again when he mumbles something, barely audible.

“What was that?”

“Caroline. She kissed me.”

She wants to laugh. Everything from the ramrod straight position of his spine to the gruffness in his voice indicates the whole experience was terribly embarrassing, at least for William.

“When?”

“I offered her a ride home after dinner the other night.”

“I see.” The laughter is getting harder to stop now, and she is grateful that her face is covered. Her poor brother is probably horrified to be having this conversation at all, which tells her that he is driving at something in particular. “And did you…um…reciprocate?”

Silence. Gigi tries again.

“Was there something that prompted this event?”

“Yes.”

He doesn’t say anything else, and she doesn’t push it. Everything will come out in its own time, she’s sure of that now.

They are nearing the last leg of their route, about a mile from the cabin, the next time he speaks.

“It wasn’t all Caroline. That is to say, she shouldn’t shoulder all the blame…for what happened.”

“Okay?” The tantalizing comments he's throwing out do little to quench her curiosity, and Gigi’s imagination is running wild with the possibilities. Still, she knows her brother, and she knows that peppering him with questions won't speed the process. So she waits impatiently instead, and she is rewarded for it.

“We were speaking in hypotheticals. After…after everything that happened last summer, and then again after October…she…”

And there it is: the real reason that they’re talking about Caroline Lee. The cabin is within sight now, and William speeds up, making it harder to hear him as he walks. The wind whips in Gigi’s ears and she only catches every other word or so.

“…hopes…how I…leading her on…had to know…”

They reach the front porch and she unties her snowshoes quickly, shaking her head at the expectant look in his eyes.

“If you thought you were going to get away with telling the best part of that story while facing away from me and into the wind, you were sorely mistaken.”

He unwraps his scarf and walks up the steps to the door, shoulders set back defiantly.

“Fine,” he says with a wry grimace. “But I’m going to need something harder than cider for this.”

* * *

It isn’t nearly as scandalous as he made it out to be. In fact, it is very nearly sweet, and that really is something, considering how calculating and sly Caroline can be. She's told Gigi stories about some of her conquests, and they aren't all nearly so disarming.

“Recent events have led me to question a myself more than I am accumstomed to doing.” William swirls the bourbon in his glass and stares at it. “Caroline and I were discussing missed chances, crossed signals. I think I had just said something about how sometimes we miss the most obvious signs right in front of our faces. Caroline had a good deal of wine with dinner; it was the reason I offered her a ride in the first place. She must have thought I was…well. You asked if I reciprocated. I did. I hoped, but…”

Gigi’s heart breaks a little for Caroline, finally getting what she wanted only to have it taken away immediately. “What happened? No sparks at all? You’d be fulfilling Aunt Cathy’s greatest hopes and dreams.”

This makes him smile. “True though that may be, I don’t think I’ll be repeating the experience any time soon. Caroline is not the girl for me, as much as I do care for her.”

She leans back into the overstuffed armchair and inhales the steam from her hot cider, considering what he isn’t saying.

“Are you going to tell me the real story now?”

His eyebrows pull together and he looks down into his bourbon again.

“A story starring a young lady named Lizzie Bennet, perhaps?”

The reaction is immediate. Every muscle in his body tenses.

“Now we’re getting somewhere.”

“How…?”

“You haven’t been nearly as sneaky as you think you have, William.”

“No one has ever accused me of sneakiness before.”

“Don’t change the subject! Who is she?”

“Lizzie Bennet is…” He sets his glass down and rubs his temples wearily. “A long story.”

“Well, William Darcy, this is your lucky day.” Gigi props her feet up on the arm of her chair and grins widely. “Because I have all the time in the world.”

* * *

“Wow.”

William closes his eyes and drops his head into his hands. He's downed three glasses of bourbon over the course of the last hour, and Gigi can’t say she blames him.

“That is truly awful, William.”

He makes an inarticulate groan and covers his eyes with one hand.

“I mean, everything about it.” She waves her hands in front of her face, trying to comprehend the enormity of the situation. She had remained silent while he talked, aware how difficult it is for William to share his feelings, even with her. But now the story is over, and she feels it is her sisterly duty, nay her right, to rebuke him.

“You can’t just tell a woman you love her before you’ve even been on a single date! And did you really have to insult her entire family while you did it?”

He shakes his head but doesn’t speak, and seeing the regret and sadness in his face, she lets up.

“Okay, okay. So things didn’t go exactly as planned. But you have to get back on the horse right? Time to go to Plan B.”

He opens his eyes slowly. “There is no Plan B.”

“Really?”

“Really. I misread the situation, obviously. I made my feelings clear and so did she. End of story.”

“But you still love her?”

He sighs and closes his eyes again. “Am I going to need another glass of bourbon for this?”

“How many glasses did it take you to get through all her videos?”

“You don’t want to know.”

And even though it kills her to see him so broken-hearted, hope stirs somewhere deep inside. William lets so few people in, and she doesn’t know if she’s ever seen him this distraught over a girl. Lizzie Bennet is significant, that much is obvious. William has obviously decided to lick his wounds and pine from a distance, but Gigi isn’t ready to let him do that quite yet.

“You really won’t let me watch them? You’re obviously not the best at reading this girl. Maybe a little feminine input would be helpful.”

“You are free to do whatever you want, although I assure you there is nothing vague or unclear about her distain for me. Just don’t watch them now, not here. Wait until you get back to San Francisco.”

“But-”

“Gigi, please. You wanted to know about Lizzie. I’ve given you more than enough information on the subject. Don’t push it.”

“Always so dramatic. I hardly tortured it out of you. You _wanted_ to tell me.”

“You sound like Fitz.”

“Fitz knows?” She can’t help it; she grins. Fitz loves William dearly, and of all the people she could enlist in a crusade to help her brother woo the girl of his dreams, Fitz would be her number one choice.

“Whatever you are thinking, I want you to stop immediately.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She hums and stands up, stretching and heading back toward the kitchen. “I’m getting some more cider. Do you want some cider? It’s really good. You don't know what you're missing.”

“Gigi…”

She turns to face him, hands on her hips. “You just asked me to stop talking about it. You told me that enough was enough. Are you going back on that statement?”

He watches her warily, obviously gauging her mood. She pulls out her phone and waves it at him.

“You know, I get the Internet on this thing, and it’s actually pretty fast. Definitely fast enough to stream some Youtube.”

He stares at her phone like it’s a cobra, dangerous and fascinating all at once. She mentally blocks off several hours to watch Lizzie’s videos and makes a note to call Fitz as soon as she gets back to San Francisco. “Fine. Truce?”

She flashes a smug smile and pockets the phone. “Truce.”


	4. Chapter 4

Lizzie’s videos are hilarious. Gigi isn't expecting that. She's not sure what she expected, exactly—someone like Caroline, perhaps, but softer and less self-serving. Lizzie Bennet is not at all what she expected. She's much better.

Even after hearing William’s version of events, so obviously tinged with infatuation, Gigi is prepared to struggle with liking Lizzie. She tells herself that she will do it, for William’s sake.

It only takes three and a half episodes for Gigi to like Lizzie for her own sake. She wheezes with laughter over the idea of Bing and William frolicking through meadows together. 

“Darcy. Like he’s a dubstep DJ. Whub whub whub whiiiiiir!”

That does it. She can’t take it anymore. She calls Fitz.

“Are they all like this?”

“How far did you get?”

“Bing Lee and his 500 teenage prostitutes. Oh my God, does Bing know about these?”

Fitz laughs loudly. “You’ve barely gotten started, Gigi D!” 

She scrolls through the list and sighs. "So many. It's going to take me a long time to get through all these. She's really...prolific." 

There is a long pause, and then Fitz laughs again. "You know, sometimes I am convinced that either you or Darcy had to be adopted, because no way you're related. And sometimes I know you can't be anything _but_ related."

Gigi scrunches her nose up and shakes her head. "What does that mean?" 

"You'll see." 

He promises to meet her soon for coffee and then leaves her to her viewing. Right before he hangs up, she calls out.

"Hey, Fitz?" 

"Yeah?" 

"What do you think of her? Really, I mean?" 

There's a long pause, and she knows that he's considering her words carefully, searching himself for an honest answer. She appreciates it because while being glib is fine for most things, her brother's heart is in play. Lizzie seems like a fun girl—someone Gigi would like to be friends with. Gigi hasn't always been the best judge of character, though, and she has learned the hard way fun isn't always the same as good.

"She's a good egg, Gigi," he says finally. "She's a little prickly, and she and your bro didn't get off to the best start. But they're not as different as they seem."

"Okay." She sighs and feels a little ball of stress unknot in her stomach. "Thanks. That's all I needed to know." 

* * *

The Darcy from Lizzie's videos is nothing like William. Sure, Gigi can see pieces of him shining through sometimes. Darcy is a snob about music, and every time William hears her playing anything that would qualify as Top 40 he turns up his nose and, more often than not, launches into a lecture about the merits of classic jazz and the mindless homogenization of pop culture. Darcy can't bear to let anything go and judges others constantly; William is argumentative and exacting. His standards aren't high, they are towering. When Gigi was in high school, it wasn't unusual for him to help her study for her tests using the Socratic method. She hated every second of it, but she can't say it didn't give her a new way of looking at her schoolwork.

But where Darcy is obnoxious and always looking for a way to slight Lizzie, William is shy and awkward with new people, particularly women. Darcy never smiles or laughs or finds anything amusing; William has a dry wit that can be easy to miss when you're not expecting it and a sly smile that shows in his eyes more than on his lips. Darcy stares at Lizzie to find fault; William is unwillingly fascinated by someone whose motives and personality he just can't understand. From their conversation over Christmas, Gigi knows that he fought against his attraction to her for some time, only really giving in when he arranged his trip to Collins and Collins. He actively worked against falling in love with the girl, and judging from Lizzie's reaction to their conversations, it didn't leave the best impression. 

One thing is for sure, however. Fitz was right when he said they were alike. When Lizzie proclaims _Vanity and Pride_  to be the Darcy family motto, Gigi snorts out loud. 

"If that isn't the pot calling the kettle black," she mutters, rolling her eyes. Lizzie definitely has her faults, too, apart from not giving William an ounce of credit for the times when he actually tries to behave like a gentleman. She makes judgments quickly and sometimes unfairly, and she doesn't change her mind afterwards, no matter what evidence is presented. A notable exception is Bing, but Gigi has a feeling that even Bing's universal kindness would have gone unnoticed by Lizzie if Jane hadn't felt such an attachment to him. 

As the Bennet sisters aptly note on more than one occasion, Lizzie sees what Lizzie sees. Gigi also thinks she has a habit of _not_ seeing some things that are right in front of her face. And Lizzie doesn't see William...just Darcy.

* * *

By the time she reaches Lizzie's videos at Collins and Collins, she feels like she's known the Bennet sisters for years. The people on the screen she actually knows - Caroline and Bing, and of course, the elusive Darcy - become like characters in a play. She cries a little when Jane breaks down in _Snickerdoodles_ , and she almost picks up the phone to demand that her brother tell her exactly what happened that made the Lees leave town so quickly last summer. 

But William had asked her not to speak to him about the videos, and she'll see Fitz soon. He'll tell her everything she wants to know, and unlike William, he won't edit the good bits out. 

Then Fitz makes his debut on the vlog. Gigi cheers and sends him a text.

_The camera loves you._

His reply is instantaneous. _You better believe it. I was born a star._

She has to smile at his attempts to wingman for William. It's obvious that her brother didn't give him a lot to work with, but Fitz plows gamely forward with his compliments in spite of Lizzie's skepticism. He's so focused on talking up William, in fact, that he completely fails to notice his fatal error. Gigi's stomach sinks as Lizzie's face hardens against his words. Knowing where this is heading doesn't make it any easier to watch.

This time she takes to Twitter to vent her frustration before clicking on the next video. She’s got a pretty good idea where the sudden influx of followers on her Twitter account came from, and they are about to find out just what she thinks of Fitz in this moment.

@FitzOnTheFitz OMG! you are the worst wingman ever!

* * *

"What videos?" 

She taps out a quick tweet before standing up and heading to the kitchen for a snack. She needs a few minutes to digest the scene she just saw play out in front of her. Second-hand embarrassment floods her stomach, but she also feels the strong urge to punch her brother hard, maybe in the stomach or the solar plexus. Somewhere that would leave him winded and in pain.

Of all the stupid things to say to the girl you love. The big idiot.

But then she remembers that he's watched these videos too. All of them. William Darcy is a proud man, it's true, but he is also better at self-castigation than anyone she has ever met. Lizzie was harsh and sometimes downright mean, but the fault lay on both sides. Chances are good that William has already punished himself more severely than Gigi ever could. She resolves to be kind to him about his rejection. Not too kind. Kind enough. 

She returns to her laptop with a bag of pretzels and clicks the next video.

And the next. 

And even though her stomach still aches dully (William's look of stunned horror hasn't quite left her mind), she feels hope blossoming in her chest. Lizzie, the judgmental and the prejudiced, the girl who trusts her gut and first impressions beyond the bounds of common sense, has doubts. From his letter, Lizzie gets her first glimpse of William, and it makes her wonder if maybe she wasn't wrong about Darcy. 

If sharing her secret shame is what gives Lizzie a reason to reevaluate William, then Gigi is glad to have helped.

She has watched nearly six months of Lizzie's life unfold before she looks at the clock and realizes that it's been Thursday for almost two hours. She checks Twitter again and then heads off to bed, eyes smarting. She's got less than a month of videos to go, and Lizzie will be posting a new one in just a few hours. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rosie_White is my new beta extraordinaire. She betaed this while EDITING HER THESIS. Basically, she's Lizzie. Mad props to her, and any mistakes are mine.


End file.
